


A bad day

by peachcream



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, bad day, cute stuff, they haven't even interacted and they're now boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcream/pseuds/peachcream
Summary: Because the fan art of these two are too much for me.





	

"Mmhm! Good luck, Yuri—"

The door opened. Quickly, Phichit clasped his hand over his phone and crooned his head slightly to the right, "Seung?"

Instantly the door slammed, echoing through the apartment. He brought the phone back up to his ear, "Talk later, Yuri, tell Victor I said hi— Bye!" Before Yuri could even muster a reply, the sound of beeping indicating the call was over, had already cut him off.

"Seung?" He repeated, and around the corner appeared Seung Gil, silent. Slowly, Phichit sat up from his uncomfortable looking slouch he had come accustomed to since two, maybe three, hours ago. Resting on his elbows, his head gently rested onto one side as he observed his boyfriend.

Seung's over grown fringe was covering his eyes, his pale hands were shaking as they remained gloveless from his journey home. His duffle bag, that was once resting sloppily on his shoulder, fell to the floor with a clang as he kicked his shoes off. He shuffled over to the sofa Phichit was lying on, and as if a switch had flipped in his head, he collapsed on top of Phichit, burying his head deeply into his stomach with a heavy sigh — His body slotted in the gap between Phichit's legs, his arms slowly wrapped themselves around Phichit's torso, through the material of his sweatshirt, he could feel the cold contact of his boyfriend's bear forearms.

Although he was stiff from the sudden contact, his body slowly relaxed and he placed a hand on his soft hair.

"Bad day?"

A stiff nod was Seung's only response. Phichit sighed, he knew he wasn't good at words, wasn't amazing at showing emotions and he tended to hurt people's feelings because. Well, he was blunt. But more importantly extremely truthful. Maybe a little too truthful, but still.

Quietly, Phichit hummed as slowly, he ran his hands through his black hair — Lightly, gently, massaging his scalp with his finger tips, gradually untangling his messy hair as he did so.

"Do you want to talk?"

Seung looked upwards, causing Phichit's hand to move to his cheek, where as if on instinct, he leaned into before gently grabbing his wrist to nudge his hand towards his lips to plant a kiss on his palm.

Phichit, even though they had been dating for almost a year now, blushed at his sudden affection. His heart rate began beating quickly and he chuckled at him, "What was that for?"

"I like it when you play with my hair." He replied, ignoring Phichit's question. Their fingers intertwined, and Seung brushed his thumb over Phichit's fingers. He sat up, his hand still holding Phichits.

He wasn't one to talk. He knew that, and respected that — He wasn't one to pester anyway, he knew that when it came to Seung.

Phichit, instead of urging him to tell him wrong, he smiled. The kind of smile that made Seung's heart clench and he leaned in slowly, planting a kiss on his cheek causing him to blush lightly.

"Want me to get the bath ready for you?"

With a small smile, he nodded. Phichit stood up from his warm spot, unraveling his fingers that were intertwined with Seung's and he began to walk away only to be pulled back by the hand that still remained attached to his. He almost tripped, luckily he caught himself quickly and turned around. A hand had crooked into the back on his neck, slowly urging Phichit towards him, only to meet his lips in a kiss — The lips brushing gently together until Seung broke it apart. It wasn't out of lust, or need. It wasn't a quick peck and it definitely didn't last for a long time but it was a kiss that was simply sweet, yet somehow, it still left him breathless.

"Thank you," he moved his hand from his neck, to tuck his hair behind his ear.

"I love you."

It was put bluntly, quickly. It didn't sound like it had any emotion at all, but it defiantly was not in the spur of the moment. Phichit, without a word stood up and headed towards the door leading the small hallway. Before heading out, he turned around to look at Seung, who had already slouched onto his spot on the sofa.

"Oh Seung?"

Slowly he met Phichit's gaze.

"I love you too."


End file.
